In the End Fred Weasley
by QuinnStormTwilight
Summary: Note: This is not a songfic! First story of the In the End series, Fred Weasley is dead, and he meets the marauders. How will he cope with being dead, and how will he cope without his twin?
1. Chapter 1

**In The End-Fred Weasley**

_AN:/ Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my story! Okay so quick note, this is NOT a song fic and takes place after the war. This is the first of hopefully many of the In The End stories. The stories will be about a certain character each time, soooooo... Without further ado, I present my first fic ever!_

_(BTW. I don't own anything, J.K.R does. Though if I did, Fred would still be alive!)_

Chapter 1

I'm dead?

I woke up to a blinding white light, I opened my eyes and stood up from where I was lying on the ground. I looked around seeing that I was in some kind of clearing, there was thick woods to my left and to my right was a castle in the distance from what I could see, there was a lake and trees near the castle.

Maybe I was imagining this but, the place looked like hogwarts, though wasn't there a war? And wasn't night? I could hear laughing coming from under one of the trees near the lake. Curious of who was there, I slowly walked towards the laughter. Once I got there I was shocked to see who was there.

The first man was a younger version of Remus Lupin, the second a younger Sirius Black, then there was Tonks. There was also a man who looked like he could be a Harry Potter clone except for his eyes, there was also a woman who had long red hair and green eyes. I assumed they were Harry's parents.

Just then I stepped on a twig and it snapped, the group looked up at me surprised. All was silent until Lupin said in a confused voice, "Fred?" I looked around the group and asked, "What's going on here? Sirius, I thought that you were dead?" Sirius replied, "And I am."

Lupin rose and walked over to me. "Fred, what's the last thing you remember?" He asked. 'Weird question,' I thought. "Well... the wall blew up and hit me, well it hit everyone. Ron, Hermione, Percy and Harry. After that... It's kinda a blur, I heard Percy yelling for me to wake up and I tried to tell him that I was, but he couldn't hear me..."

Lupin was about to say something but the red haired woman had risen and walked over to us. "Did you say Harry dear?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Harry Potter?"

I nodded.

"How is he?" She asked.

"He's fine I suppose, but if you were in the middle of a war to kill the darkest wizard ever, I'm pretty sure you'd be kinda scared." I replied

I looked around again. "But what's going on here? What happened to the war?" Sirius shook his head and said, "Fred, these are James and Lily Potter, Harry's parents." This time I was the one who shook my head. "But that's impossible, they're-" I stopped as realization hit me.

Tonks spoke up, "Dead, we all are." I stuttered, "B- But what about George or- or Mum and Dad and Ginny or Bill and Percy or Charlie and Ron?" Lupin said, "Alive." This was too much. "But I- I promised George that he and I would both be okay, I told Ginny that she and Ron would be able to take whatever from the shop after we won the war. We- I can't be... It's impossible."

I didn't realize that I was shaking until Lily hugged me. Lupin, Sirius and Tonks were staring at me sympathetically. "You'll see them soon, in time." James told me reassuringly.

I nodded as I thought, 'Georgie, I'm so, so sorry'

_AN:/ So what did ya think? Plz excuse me for my bad writing and can't wait for the next chapter! How will Fred cope with his loss, of himself? Find out next chapter and remember to REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:/ YO! Long time, no update... _  
_Anywho... My excuses for a late chapter:_  
_1) Writers Block_  
_2) __**I'm lazy**_  
_3) I've become addicted to Rimahiko and Percy Jackson stuff :)_  
_4) Procrastination_  
_5) I haven't had time_  
_6) I'm travelling a lot_  
_7) It was my birthday on July the 19th_  
_8) AVPM! ;)_  
_9) I'm lazy get over it! XD_  
_Now... Most of you just fell asleep so on with the chapter!_  
_PS. Me no own HP DX_

Chapter 2

Where am I?

The next little while was sort of a blur to me... And the next thing I knew, I was sitting with everyone around the tree. "So where are we?" I asked. Sirius looked at me, "Well where do you think?" I looked around again, "Well it kind of looks like Hogwarts... So I'm guessing there. But last time I checked, hogwarts had a war you know... Death eaters and Voldemort. What happened to all that?"

This time Lupin answered my question. "It's still there; it's us who aren't there." I stared at Lupin, "Then where are we?" He gave me a look that clearly said _'You are so dense' _but he responded with, "Heaven, the afterlife, the shadowlands, beyond the veil, the underworld, hell... Take your pick."

I shook my head, "I'm sorry but can I really not see George until he dies?" James took a turn to answer my question. "Of course not, just go through the veil in the ministry, it serves as a portal between our worlds. Though, once you pass over here you will be dead. And if you go back, you're still dead."

I stood up and pulled out my wand. Lily stood too, "So I'm guessing that you're coming too?" I nodded. "Well, we're going as well, Remus and Tonks want to check on Teddy and Then He's going to come with the rest of us and then one Harry finds out that he has the resurrection stone that Dumbledore left him."

I nodded, "So let's go!" The others chuckled and complied. We all apparated to the ministry and found the veil quickly. We filed through the veil one by one and ended up in the ministry again. Not even bothering to wait for everyone else, I disapparated to hogwarts. When I got there, I found myself in the empty courtyard of the school.

I walked to the open doors and ignored any familiar faces of the few bodies that littered the yard. Once inside, I headed to the great hall, there I looked around the swarm of people to locate my family. Soon I found them . I quickly made my way over to them and noted who was there.

Mum was kneeling next to my body, sobbing into my still chest. Dad was rubbing her back as silent tears slipped down his face. Bill was staring at my body as tears fell, he kept rubbing Fleurs back was she sobbed into his chest. Ginny had collapsed a few feet away and was sobbing into her hands. Percy sat next to her murmuring about how it was his fault that I was dead.

I then noticed that the only people missing were Ron, Hermione, Harry and 'Oh Merlin no!' George. I looked and bit my lip as i saw Lupin and Tonks laying next to me. I was nervous for when George would come and find my body, After all, I had broken my promise to him.

Just then, the door to the great hall opened and out came-

_AN:/ I know ,I know the person is all too predictable, let me have my fun!_ _ But honestly I am kinda sorry for not updating, so to apologise to my readers I will post another chapter soon, and I should start posting on a regular basis soon._

_**Many thanks to:**_  
_mysteries sealed away: __**Thanks :) **_  
_lightbunny: __**Aww... Kari-tan! You know you can call or email me whenever you please, (BTW you spelt 'keep' wrong! XD I caught the ravenclaw spelling stuff wrong!) Now you just need to write a story!**_

_**I'd also like to thank a certain **__ClaudeLiliaMoon __**who posted my story since I am really uncoordinated with computers (and spelling, spell check is my friend!) but yeah thanks Moon, you and White are the only slytherins that I make the other gryffindors tolerate XD **_

_**Next chapter shall be longer I promise!**_

_**Till then,**_  
_**~QST**_


End file.
